


It's not that I liked Venom at all, Baka

by johanirae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Carlton Drake capture Eddie Brock and interrogates him on where Venom is. Right after their huge lover's tif in the hospital.





	It's not that I liked Venom at all, Baka




End file.
